


Diavolo's Choice

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Post-Break Up, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 29





	Diavolo's Choice

Diavolo was sure you’d never really notice him. When he brought you to the Devildom it was never his intention to fall for you, it was diplomatic, and besides you had been living with Lucifer and his brothers. They all had their own charms and were undoubtedly beautiful as former angels so he was sure you’d find happiness with one of them. He was hesitant to notice your glimpses in his direction in class or the halls, chalking it up to fear or respect, but as time went on he wasn’t able to deny your blushing face anymore. Soon he began to feel his own face heat up in response, suddenly nervous in the presence of a mere human. He would spend his evenings drilling Barbatos for info on your futures until finally the butler set up a date for the two of you. The demon prince hadn’t seen it coming and neither had you, but now the two of you were inseparable.

Barbatos understood why Diavolo had become obsessed with you, but he couldn’t deny his growing irritation at it. Night after night the Prince had interrogated him for information on who you ended up with and night after night he denied him that information. The knot of jealousy growing in his stomach told him he didn’t want to give up what he knew to be true. That Diavolo would end up with you and Barbatos would stay alone. He couldn’t stand that truth and after setting up the two he disappeared from the Devildom completely. Everyone said they didn’t know what happened, but if you had noticed how couldn’t they? Barbatos’ sad glances in your direction, his endless catering to you no matter the mistake. The heavy silence that washed over him after he escorted you into your date with Diavolo. You swore he offered you a sad smile before leaving, but it was dark and you couldn’t be sure. As much as your heart belonged to Diavolo you found yourself wishing he found that future he so badly wanted with you and escaped to it.

Of course you would never really know what happened to the butler, but you had your theories. Every now and then you swore you glimpsed him in the crowd, hoping desperately you hadn't, or at least hoping it wasn't the same him with the same loss in his eyes. But you were wrong, you just knew it, and that fact drove you further and further away from Diavolo by the day. He could sense your withdrawal but was clueless as to what to do. Barbatos had done the legwork to get you together, he hadn't the slightest inkling how to maintain a relationship without his advice. He tried desperately to repair something that wasn't broken by him, never making any progress, becoming more bitter as time marched on.

"Dia? Do you think we did the right thing?" the question dropped out of nowhere and there was no good answer to be had. I was only met with silence, I think we knew then we were broken for good. Tears fell from my eyes, barely drawing an emotion out of the demon prince. "I think it's time I go home." He nodded curtly, making preparations before we even arrived back at his castle. Part of those preparations tho, I would never be privy to, as Diavolo had made a choice for us both. When I arrived home I had no memories of our relationship, just fleeting thoughts of school with demons that began to look more and more like a dream everyday. I was left with a vague sense of loss, not knowing what I was missing, but didn't have too much time to linger on it. You see, not long after I arrived back home I already had a suitor. He was pretty old fashioned and had a weird name, but I didn't mind.

"Barbatos, it rolls off the tongue nicely." his grin was so handsome.


End file.
